Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the disclosure relate to a display device.
Discussion of the Related Art
Examples of a flat panel display include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display. In the flat panel display, data lines and gate lines are arranged to cross each other, and each crossing of the data lines and the gate lines defines a pixel. The plurality of pixels are formed on a display panel of the flat panel display in a matrix form. The flat panel display supplies a video data voltage to the data lines and sequentially supplies a gate pulse to the gate lines, thereby driving the pixels. The flat panel display supplies the video data voltage to the pixels of a display line, to which the gate pulse is supplied, and sequentially scans all of the display lines through the gate pulse, thereby displaying video data.
The data voltage supplied to the data lines is produced in a data driver and is supplied to the pixels through each channel of the data driver. A multiplexer switching circuit is used to simplify the data driver. The multiplexer switching circuit provides the channels of the data driver for the plurality of data lines and can reduce the number of channels.
Multiplexer signals controlling the multiplexer switching circuit generally use a gate high voltage and a gate low voltage. Because the number of channels of the data driver increases as a resolution of the display device increases, power consumption resulting from the multiplexer signals controlling the multiplexer switching circuit increases.